


Icha Icha Violence 32

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Kakashi argue over Icha Icha Violence 32.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icha Icha Violence 32

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zhem1x5](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zhem1x5).



**Icha Icha Violence 32**

_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece_

 _Summary: Naruto and Kakashi argue over Icha Icha Violence 32_

 _Author’s Note: Written for Zhem1x5. Possible out-of characterness_

 _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

 _Published: 23 December 2008_

 _Rating: K+_

Naruto frowned and scanned the shelf again. Nope, wasn’t there. Every _other_ copy was there (in little groups; it seemed that Kakashi had them organised by edition (first, special, all of the anniversary, hardback, trade paper, mass market, and each reissue) and year of signatures), but _that_ one—the most important one—was not.

“Hey!” When he got no immediate answer he raised his voice. “HEY!”

A bushy silver head lazily craned in through the door. “What?”

“Where’s the rest of _Icha Icha Volence_ 32? You have like a gazillion copies of all the other ones, but only a mass market of that one!”

“Oh, 32?” Kakashi made a small face. “Jiji slipped up something terrible in that one; it wasn’t up to snuff.”

“Wasn’t…wasn’t up to _snuff_?!” Naruto bounced in place. “What are you talking about?! It came out to _rave_ reviews!”

“I think the critics got bribed. It wasn’t nearly as good as his others.” Kakashi eyed the bookshelf. “I’ll eventually get the other editions of the book, just so I have a complete collection, but I don’t feel the urge to run out and get it.”

Naruto stared. “ _Bribed_?! You think they were _bribed_?!”

“I certainly can’t think of another good reason why they said it was so good, can you?”

“I can! Maybe it was, I don’t know, _good_?!”

“Have you _read_ that one? And compared it to the others? It’s simply not even on the same playing field as the others. It’s crass, juvenile, and lacks the signature clever wit. And the best parts of the book were clumsy—almost on par with someone who’s never had sex before and only has a vague idea what goes on.”

“It was not! Did not!”

“Well,” Kakashi said, his tone implying something entirely different than his words, “if you think so, you are certainly entitled your opinion. You’re certainly allowed to think that 32 is one of Jiji’s better works, but I’m going to be inclined to disagree.”

“Don’t just walk away! You haven’t given me a good reason why you hate 32 so much!”

Kakashi looked at him. “I just did.”

“They weren’t good enough!”

A single eye rolled. “Naruto. I don’t like _Icha Icha Violence_ 32\. I don’t have to defend myself on the matter, just because you do. Anyhow, I thought you thought all of Jiji’s work was trash.”

“Most of his stuff _is_! 32 is better by _far_!”

“How is _Violence_ 32 better?”

“What?”

“I said how is it better?”

“Because—because—it just _is_! It has a plot—”

“Poorly done.”

“And a hot girl—”

“Pink hair never has and never will attract me.”

“And the main guy was totally RIPPED!”

“He sounded like he ate steroids for breakfast and it had fried all important brain connections.”

“It was _better_!” Naruto insisted hotly, bouncing on the bed some more.

Kakashi gave the impression of being incredibly bored. “Is there a reason that you’re defending that one so much?”

“YES!”

“Why, then?”

“Because I _wrote Icha Icha Violence_ 32, that’s why!”

_x Fin x_


End file.
